Birthday Cheer
by Tigerdust
Summary: Even in Oz, the passing of another birthday doesn't go unnoticed. Keller knows this the second he sees Ryan O' Reilly taking a shower. Hot, steamy, and not owned by me!


It was never cold in Oz, but it was never warm either. There was no privacy in Oz, but there were always ways to find a shadow when needed. You saw the same men and the same bullshit day in and day out, hence the relaxed attitude on clothing. For all these reasons then, you get used to seeing the same people and you can always tell what they look like down to their bare skin. You can't even escape these damn people in your dreams.

Ryan was letting the insanely hot water hit him over the top of the ears in the beginning. You could never be sure how long the hot water would last. Most of the guys loved the burning sensation as it crawled down their chest. Ryan was different. The sound of the water covered him completely. It was a reminder of life. If he let himself indulge, it was also a reminder of many years ago during his childhood, something that Cyril most likely had buried deep down in himself as well.

Those walls and his body were covered in the same strange glow of the shower room. The scent of the place was always that same damn ammonia, like the guards felt that they could cover years of stench and decay with merely a splash of bleach. It takes far more than a splash of bleach.

"Mornin'." Chris Keller walked into the shower. Okay, walked wasn't the right word. Keller liked to strut everywhere he went. Ryan was weary of someone who had such a natural tendency to be an alpha wolf in human clothing.

Ryan simply nodded in return. Rules of straight etiquette dictated that you did not talk in the shower. That was for fags and bitches. That was another reason for Ryan to be weary of Keller. Keller was neither a fag nor a bitch, but if Beecher was any indication of what he could do to make a man want to possess him...well, time in Oz just did some strange things to otherwise sane and hard-working men. Ryan had no desire to travel that route either.

Ryan turned a little to his side away from Chris and yet Keller continued to fucking talk. "So I hear that today's a real special day for someone."

"Uh-huh." Ryan mumbled in a sort of uncommitted response. Inside though, his head was reeling with anger. Who fucking told? Was Cyril shooting his mouth off about this shit? Ryan would have to have a talk with his brother the moment this was finished. But right now he was going to find out how much Keller knew and who exactly he had told.

"You don't seem very excited."

Ryan shrugged. "There doesn't seem much of a point to being excited about the same four walls, the same job, and no pussy for the next year."

Keller winced conspiratorially after a beat. "Yeah, that's pretty rough. But at least we have each other."

Ryan jerked his shoulder away from Chris' touch, stepping farther from his own steaming hot nozzle. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Chris blinked, puzzled. "Just your birthday congratulations man."

Ryan seethed. "You know I don't go in for that shit."

Chris chuckled with a wink to his voice. "That's fine. I just thought I was doing you a favor after all...I mean, if Cyril doesn't shut up...who knows who could find out about this."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Chris, who was already standing at half-mast, expecting his argument to succeed. "You wouldn't. That's real dirty man."

"I'd just love for you to try and stop me."

Ryan snarled, moving into Keller's space defiantly. "I could tell the sister myself."

Chris shrugged. "Good money says you won't."

"Fuck."

Ryan didn't move as Chris circled behind him. He was trapped, enraged. And yet, he supposed that things could be worse. Chris Keller finding out wouldn't be so bad as long as you never crossed the man. Beecher killing Metzger and Keller basically killing for Beecher meant that you never knew quite what that particular pod inhabitants were thinking and whose mind they were fucking with when not each other. That was a twisted game waiting to come to a more than dangerous end.

Ryan grabbed for the wall, but it was too slippery to hold his palms for very long. Chris whispered in Ryan's ear as the Irishman closed his eyes. "Just calm down. You said yourself that...."

"Christ, man. Just do it and get it over with!"

Keller's arm came down across Chris' neck in a defiant but not deadly lock. Ryan had to admit that his strength was seductive. Hell, you'd have to be one of those fags from Tommy to not see that Chris Keller was the physical embodiment of fuck.

Chris hissed in Ryan's ear. "Now, I'm trying to do you a favor, O' Reilly, and believe it or not I don't take too kindly to your gratitude. I'm not a fag either, so I don't see what your problem is."

"What about Beecher?" Sure, there were other more pertinent questions, such as when the fuck are you letting me go?, but Ryan couldn't seem to voice any of them. Anyways, Beecher was a cop-out and they both knew it.

"Beecher's different. Now, are you going to play nice?"

Ryan breathed through his nose before responding with the tighness in his voice. "Let me out of this arm lock and I'll show you playing nice."

Chris gloated a little. "Wrong answer. But thanks for playing."

But for all of his anger and devotion, Chris Keller wouldn't just go impaling a man's ass. The fags of Oz didn't know how to fuck either, in Keller's mind. Too limp wristed and too violent were not appealing options. Hell, he wasn't even mad that Schillinger had raped Beecher first. He was angry that he had taken so much more than Beecher's cherry and caused the fissure that now seemed to live inside his very core. Not his heart. Keller wasn't sure there was a heart there to break anymore.

Ryan's cock was going all Brutus Cassius on him. He was hard now having Keller behind him. Nearly nine inches of pure Irish man meat standing tall in the wind, barely being hit by beads of hot water. Keller was hard too and Ryan kept repeating the mantra of the fact that he was not a fag despite the obvious insinuation that his cock was at least enjoying this little bit of birthday cheer.

"You'd enjoy this more if you'd just relax."

And, for once, Ryan listened to Keller. He felt Chris' free hand sliding down his back, noting each muscle as it tensed and relaxed. His hand slid down along Ryan's ass and waited there, massaging and feeling until Ryan felt himself unclench. Ryan's eyes, that were currently looking up at the ceiling, went wide when Keller's hand found his ball sac and caressed the tightly-packed semen pockets.

"It might hurt a little, but it gets better." Chris stated in an almost sweet tone.

W_ho the fuck is he kiddin_g, the angry kid in Ryan's head bellows, _fucking shank this guy before he fucks you! What the hell would Gloria think?_ Still, Ryan didn't move as Chris' exploring hand moved onto his hip and Chris slid his arm down Ryan's body just enough so that he could graze Ryan's neck with his teeth.

No man had ever entered Ryan's back door and he could tell that Chris was taking careful, almost maddening, calculation of the situation before entering. Ryan could feel the meat aligning with the hole and he knew from the moans of previous girlfriends that this wouldn't be altogether pleasant. But damn it, he knew Chris would try

It's always that first moment that makes you hiss, that hits you somewhere deep inside your body. There's no way to account for that first thrust or to make it any easier. There is only those few seconds of pain until the other man finds that sweet spot against your prostate. That spot that makes you feel like you're gonna cum against the very moment he enters again. He holds there and waits. And you relax enough to find that he's just pumping his body against yours.

Well, Keller is pretty adept at all this and is very aware of his lower half. He likes to take you into a deep embrace, to feel each fucking thrust until you aren't sure that you even have vision anymore. It's a world-class fuck by any standard until he gets impatient and really just wants to cum. And something inside of you wants him to cum too. You want to feel that seed inside of you, to know that you've paid him back for all that caring intention in the beginning with allowing him to release inside of you.

Keller grunts in an exhilarated way the moment he releases, and you know that's it's over. You feel guilty for wanting him to stay and he's still so rock-hard inside of you that you can't imagine he wants to be anywhere else. His hands don't move from your waist or your shoulder until you move. Time stops somewhere around you. That's the magic of Chris Keller, making sure he's the only person you notice in that one second.

Ryan comes back to himself in that moment after Chris comes. He's still hard and Chris makes no attempt to move, clearly enjoying the feeling of being stiff inside someone else's ass. He's a sexual creature, feeding from it. Ryan feels slightly enraged and embarrassed. Payback is a bitch that he knows well.

It doesn't come as a surprise to Keller when Ryan moves away quickly and there's a pop of skin releasing skin. Keller still isn't surprised when Ryan decks him for giving him a world-class gay fuck. After all, there's really only one man in Oz he can brag to it about that knows the experience intimately. And there's no way O' Reilly's gonna admit it to him.

Then that haze of animal lust takes over. Keller's still laid out on the floor from being decked and the look of a slight hint of blood coming from his nose is enough to send Ryan barreling down towards the floor. He sends Keller back into the wall, nearly propping the man up before lifting his legs and inserting his own hard cock into Keller's muscled ass.

_Fuck, and Keller's tight to_o, Ryan thinks. For someone with as much experience as he, Chris certainly has enough of a toned ass muscle to respond. And Reilly can feel himself getting off on the fact that Keller is enjoying being plowed by his cock. His face is both grimacing and smiling at the same time, silent groans issuing with each hearty pump.

The wall is still slippery and reeks of ammonia, but Ryan forces himself to hold on. He's moving closer to that end moment where angels sing and he doesn't want to let go just yet. He can't calm down the frenzy, but he holds himself for just a moment inside Chris. Keller nods, as though O' Reilly now has the permission he seeks.

And then Ryan is ejaculating in waves. He hasn't let go of this much sperm since his first time in the hole when jerking off was all he had to do and think about. Keller uses his legs to push Ryan's body that much closer and he cums a bit deeper. A bit of leftover semen also hits Ryan's chest as his body slides over Chris' angry and hard inches.

Ryan scrambles back to his shower, clearly startled in the aftermath of something that should not feel that fucking good. He doesn't want to think about it, doesn't suspect that he'll be hard each time he does. But a small part of him feels that Chris has pushed him over a line that he never even saw coming.

Chris gets back up after a moment and heads back to his cold spray of water, whistling. He soaps up and then talks thoughtfully after a moment. "Well, anyway, happy birthday."

"How did you get it out of Cyril?" Okay, maybe not the most pertinent question to ask...but still that is the one that Ryan asks first.

"Oh, I didn't. I was going to say that it was the first day of Miss Sally's new season." Chris finishes his shower and leaves Ryan to his own thoughts, alone again in the shower room.

_Fuck_. That's really the only thing that springs to Ryan O' Reilly's mind.


End file.
